Returning Home
by scifigirl77
Summary: A sequel to The Child. Jorna returns in time for the Xindi attack on Earth. She looses a friend from the Acadamy and she and Trip deal with their loses.
1. The New Engineers

Trip was holding the necklace Jorna had given him when she left. He was remembering...

"_This was my mothers. She made it when I was born. It supposedly brings good luck. I want you to have it, as a remembrance." _

He had been reluctant to take it, wanting her to keep something of her mother's. Her entire family was killed by the Suliban. Her mother was a Suliban. She was the only one who survived that horrible day. And he had found her.

She had gone to the Academy, wanting to be an officer like him. She had even used his last name on the application. He had been so happy when she was accepted.

They had kept in touch and had grown to know each other more. But now that he thought of it, he felt he had known her the first time they spoke to each other about their lives.

He hadn't heard from her in a while, but she had said that finals were coming up and not to expect anything. He couldn't believe it had been four years since they met.

A few days later, Trip received a letter from Jorna saying she had passed all her finals and was now an ensign in Starfleet. He was so proud of this girl. She said she was waiting for assignment and hoped she would get the Enterprise. She said it felt like a home to her. She would let him know where she ended up.

Captain Archer had told Trip that they were going to Earth for new crew members and a ship check up. Trip was getting some new engineers so he was happy.

They arrived at Earth while Trip was in his quarters. He wanted to go visit his sister back home. He was about to leave when someone was at the door. "Come in."

The Captain walked in and said, "Trip, I bring with me your new engineers names. They are in engineering now. Treat them nicely."

"As always captain."

"Here's the list of names. You can do a check to make sure they're all here. I'll leave you to it."

Trip walked down to the engineering room. As he entered, he saw a line of people that looked to be about ten. He went down the names and they were all there. He got to the last name and said," Jorna Tucker."

She called, "Here sir." He looked at her and saw the child he had in a way considered his own while she was on board the first time. He saw her all grown up and smiling. "Ok. Everyone is assigned an engineering partner to learn tricks of the trade. You know your partners. Go on." He sent most of them off. Jorna stayed, being his partner. He went over to her. "It's good to see you again, Jorna." He smiled.

"It's good to see you, too." She hugged him, thinking that this was the best day of her life. She was home again.


	2. Their Losses

It had been four months since Enterprise had left Earth. All the new engineers were adjusting and doing pretty well. Jorna was doing best because she had seen everything before.

Trip was in his quarters and Jorna was walking back to hers when they all heard. Earth had been hit by an alien attack. Enterprise was returning to Earth.

The captain called both Trip and Jorna into his ready room. When they arrived, he had a grim look on his face. "I would like the two of you to look at this list of names of those who were killed." He handed them a pad.

Trip scanned it and saw the name Elizabeth Tucker. "Dear God. Not Elizabeth."

Jorna was having much the same reaction to another name. Margaret Terse. It was her friend from the Academy, the first person to talk to her. She had gone to visit her family while she waited for assignment. Yes, there was the rest of her family.

"Who did this?" Jorna asked Archer.

"That's what we're finding out. Trip, I am so sorry your sister was killed. And Jorna, your friend. Again I'm sorry."

"How do you know Margaret was my friend?"

"Trip told me about the two of you. Just what you told him in your letters. If you two would like to be off duty for a while, I understand."

"Thanks, Captain," Trip said. They both left together.

"Trip, if I don't come in for a while..." Jorna started.

"I understand. If I weren't chief engineer, I would take a few days off. I'll see you around, Ensign Jorna."

"Bye Commander Tucker." Jorna went into her quarters, leaving Trip to walk back to his deep in thought.


	3. Thoughts and Dreams

Jorna entered her quarters and laid down on her bed. She looked at her desk and saw the picture that had been taken of her and Margaret when they had graduated. She smiled, remembering her friend's excitement.

"_Jorna, come on! We can't miss class picture! Look at you, in that uniform. This is the best day ever! You know, I bet you get assigned to a ship soon. In fact, if it was the Enterprise, I wouldn't be surprised at all. You belong there. Hey, if you don't get assigned somewhere tomorrow, come to meet my family. They'd love to meet you."_

That's right, she had been invited to go with her. If I had gone, would I be dead too? she thought. Oh Margaret, why you? When I find out who did this, I will show no mercy facing them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trip had gotten to his quarters. His thoughts had never strayed from his sister. Life's not fair. I would give anything to get her back, he thought as he tried to sleep.

In his dreams, he relived some of the best times he'd had with Elizabeth. Then suddenly, the dream changed to something he had never seen before. He was on strange planet and so was Jorna. He yelled, "Jorna!" She didn't hear him. She was laying on the ground. He ran to her and saw her blood flowing and her eyes closing as she said, "For Elizabeth and Margaret."

He woke up in cold sweat. It had seemed so real. But it was only his mind, thinking of Elizabeth's death and not wanting anything to happen to Jorna that made him dream the worst. Right?


	4. Margaret's House

The Enterprise had made it to Earth. They found out what had happened. Trip and Jorna went down to where the houses had been before the attack. Jorna was staring at where she had figured the house had been, since she hadn't gone. All she could think was, Why wasn't I with her? Why not me too or even instead of her? Jorna felt guilty and angered at those responsible for her best friends death.

She wanted to do something other than stand here. Finally, she was called back to Enterprise. When she got there, Archer told her they were getting ready to go find these people. Jorna was ready to avenge another death in her life, after avenging her families when she was first on the Enterprise.

It was time to head out. She went down to engineering to help Trip, who had gone to his sister's home. She saw the pain on his face. But she also saw determination, the same kind that was on her face. He wanted revenge as much as she did. And she vowed to get it.

AN: I don't put in Trip's because we see it in the show (if I remember correctly).


	5. Dreams of Death

They hadn't found any sign of these people yet. At least now they knew their names: the Xindi. Now Jorna and Trip knew who they were against, in a way.

Trip was not a happy camper. Some of the crew learned to leave him to himself. Malcolm and Jorna, however, were there to help him and listen to him vent. Jorna knew exactly how he was feeling since she had lost her best friend. Malcolm mostly knew how he felt. But he was there for his friend.

One day, Jorna didn't show up for duty. Trip went to go find her. She was in her quarters, laying on her bed, her eyes open.

"Jorna," Trip tried to get her attention. "You're late for duty."

"You should have seen it, Trip. The dream I had. I saw Margaret. She was cheery, as always. She called 'Come on'. I tried to follow and couldn't. She turned back and said 'Oh yeah, you're not here yet' and ran off. I think she meant I wasn't dead yet. Am I going to die soon?"

"I hope not, Jorna. I need you here with me right now. I can't loose you now."

"I don't want to die. I like life. I like it here. Don't let me die, Trip. Please."

"I'll do my best. Come on, work time." She stood and they left to get to work.


	6. Nightmare Images

After so long, Enterprise had found something Xindi. It was a step in the right direction. Jorna knew that soon they would find them. And soon, she would confront her friends murderers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trip had been having the same dream every night since he and Jorna talked about her dream. It was the one where Jorna was on the ground on an alien planet. He wished it would stop coming to him. Every time he woke up, he felt like it had been so real yet knowing it wasn't. What did everything mean? He was working, but couldn't shake the images of the dream from his mind. He decided to ask Phlox for something to help him sleep.

Every time he saw Jorna, he remembered her dream and his nightmare. He couldn't avoid her, they were best friends. He would just get a sedative and sleep and then deal with everything when he saw her.


	7. Found

Jorna knew Trip was hiding something from her. He was acting strange lately. Well, obviously, he just lost his sister. But it was something else, something secretive. And whatever it was, it scared him.

She would find out eventually. She had her ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Archer called Trip and Jorna into his ready room. He told them that they had found a planet inhabited by the Xindi. They were heading for it to try to find out why they attacked. Although, they all had the feeling that it was going to go not so peaceful and according to plan.

Trip and Jorna left together and still Trip seemed to want to be away from her. Jorna asked him, "Trip, what's going on? Why do seem to want avoid me?"

"I don't want to avoid you."

'Well, you could have fooled me."

"Jorna, please don't be angry. I can't talk about what's going."

"Well, when you're ready, I'll listen." She walked away, angry at Trip and at herself for prying into his personal business.

Trip watched her go, knowing she only wanted the best for both of them at this moment in time. He couldn't tell her. He didn't want to worry her or make her more upset and distressed than she already was about her friend. As long as he could keep this from her, he would. And he would make sure that his dream never came true, no matter the cost.


	8. Plans Fail

As they neared the planet where they had found the Xindi, Trip was getting angrier about his sister's death and Jorna was angrier about Margaret's death. By the time that the planet was one day away, they were looking for revenge.

Deep in this anger inside Trip was guilt. Guilt for not being with his sister. Guilt for not telling Jorna the truth. Guilt at the thought that he couldn't stop death from coming no matter what.

He was truly scared. For his life, Jorna's life, his life and everyone else's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they reached the planet, everyone on board was geared up for a fight. Many people on board had lost someone close and they all wanted to go on the planet to fight for revenge.

Trip had thought of a way to stop Jorna from going down. The captain was bringing him down and Trip asked the captain to not ask Jorna to join them. The captain obliged and Jorna was meant to stay behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jorna was furious. How could the captain do this to her! She had to get down there somehow. After thinking for a while, she went down to the transporter and told the officer there (who she knew from the academy) that the captain had asked her to join them as soon as possible. He understood and she beamed down.


	9. The Fight

When Jorna got down to the planet, fighting had begun. The Xindi obviously didn't want to talk to us, she thought. Good thing I was taught to always have my weapon. She reached for the weapon and... it wasn't there.

No! It's in my room! She couldn't believe it! She looked up as someone yelled in pain. She saw... Trip had been shot in the arm! Great! Now she was defenseless and he was shot in his fighting arm.

She ran over to him. "Are you ok?"

"How did you...?"

"Never mind. Where's your phaser?"

"Over there." It was too far to just reach for it. She decided to run and get it, and not get killed, if possible.

"No, Jorna!" She drowned him out so she could help save everyone. As she ran, she was shot in the stomach by one of the Xindi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was happening. She had been shot and fell to the ground. "Jorna!" He looked to the captain. He nodded and everyone started firing harder and with more intensity. Trip ran to Jorna and with both arms dragged her over to his spot. His injured arm was in so much pain now, but he didn't care. He had to make sure she was ok.

She looked at him and said, "For Elizabeth and Margaret." Her eyes closed.

"No. Jorna." He took out his communicator and called, "Enterprise, two to beam directly to sick bay. Now energize."

The next thing he knew, they were near Phlox. Both of them put Jorna on the bed. "Can you help her, doc?" Trip was worried. He couldn't let her die.

"I don't know. She is barely breathing. I will try to, with all my strength."


	10. Diagnosis

Trip had been waiting for what seemed like days. His arm had been tended to and was in a sling. He couldn't sleep, eat or function properly until he knew the outcome of how Jorna was doing. Finally, two hours after the fight had ended, Phlox called him down to sick bay.

He ran down. The captain was already there, talking to Phlox. He couldn't see her bed. What had happened to her?

They looked up, saw Trip and led him to her bed. She looked like she was dead. Phlox stared speaking.

"She woke up about a hour ago, but I insisted she sleep. She has been sleeping ever since. Her life signs are going back to normal. She will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Trip asked.

"Yes. Just don't let her work for a while."

"Thank goodness, she's ok."

"I will need to speak to her about when she came down," Archer said.

"Did you order her not to?" Trip asked.

"No, but..."

"Then she didn't break any orders," Phlox said, smiling. "Now, if you please, I will call both of you when she awakens. Go, go, shoo." They both left, Archer smiling about what the doctor said and Trip relieved that Jorna had lived.


	11. Dinner

A few weeks later, Jorna returned to her duties. One day while working, Trip asked her to dinner. She accepted.

At dinner, he said, "Do you want to know what I wouldn't tell you?"

"Yes!" She sounded a little too eager than she had wanted.

"It was that whole thing where you got shot. I saw it in a dream and thought it best not to tell you. When I called out as you started running for my phaser, I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen."

"Sorry. I just wanted to help. Thanks for telling me though."

"Of course. Now about these Xindi..."

"A formidable foe. I can't wait to fight them again." At his look of shock and confusion, she said, "What! I like a challenge."

"Don't get overconfident, though. I don't you dying in a fight. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They laughed and finished dinner.


End file.
